OS CS: Two loving hearts
by Hook972
Summary: OS 4x09 avec CaptainSwan et FrozenSwan. Le sort de la vue brisée menace Storybrooke. Emma et Elsa semblent être les seules en mesure de sauver la ville. Le temps des adieux est arrivée, le temps de la victoire approche. L'amour triomphe toujours.


_**Petit OS (lol, oui je sais que j'ai un humour débordant, hihihi) en deux parties. CaptainSwan (of course, my babies) avec du FrozenSwan. Ecrit dans la journée de dimanche, donc avant la diffusion de l'épisode 4x10 (que j'ai réintitulé my deaths'épisode). J'espère que cela vous plaira ! Bonne lecture à vous ! :) **_

* * *

><p><strong>PARTIE 1<strong>

Elsa et Emma devaient sauver la ville. Tout était entre leurs mains. Elles ne savaient pas par où commencer. Devaient-elles trouver Anna? Le sort de localisation les attendait, mais devaient-elles faire passer une personne avant le reste de la ville? Pour Elsa oui. Anna était sa sœur, mais elle ne pourrait vivre avec la mort d'une ville entière sur la conscience. Mais Emma, elle, elle ne pouvait pas abandonner Anna. Elle avait fait une promesse, celle d'aider Elsa à retrouver sa sœur. Elle était une héroïne, elle ne pouvait condamner une innocente. Retrouver Anna était la bonne chose à faire. Emma se saisit de la potion, puis, demanda à Elsa le collier de sa sœur. Dubitative, la reine d'Arendelle lui demanda :

**« -Es-tu sûre de vouloir le faire ? Cela pourrait condamner ta famille Emma ?**

**-Je t'ai fait une promesse Elsa. Nous allons retrouver Anna ». **

Presque à contre cœur, Elsa tendit le bijou à Emma, laquelle y déversa le liquide magique. Elles n'avaient qu'à le suivre.

Les deux jeunes femmes déambulèrent ainsi dans toute la ville, suivant à la trace le collier qui flottait dans les airs.

Puis, il s'arrêta. Net, tombant dans le sable. Emma et Elsa se regardèrent. Elles faisaient face à la grande étendue d'eau. Un pincement au cœur les prit. Elsa sourit à Emma. C'était un sourire timide, navré. Elles avaient perdus du temps, inutilement. Anna n'était pas ici. La jeune souveraine, posant amicalement sa main sur l'épaule de Swan dit :

**« -Je suis désolée, j'aurai dû te convaincre de ne pas le faire. Nous avons perdu du temps, elle n'est pas ici. **

**-Ne t'excuse pas Elsa. Je n'aurais pas lâché, rétorqua alors Emma.**

**-Nous devons trouver un moyen de sauver Storybrooke. Que l'une d'entre nous retrouve au moins sa famille ».**

Une brise vint caresser le visage d'Emma. Son cœur était meurtri. Le désespoir s'emparait de son corps. Tout entier. L'once d'espoir qui l'habitait s'était évaporée. Si Elsa ne pouvait retrouver sa sœur, alors elle aussi pouvait ne pas réussir. Ce sort, le sort de la vue brisée, ne brisait pas seulement la vue. Non. Son cœur à elle l'était aussi. Elle avait dit au revoir à sa famille. Encore.

Mais ces adieux étaient plus déchirants que les précédents. Elle se souvenait des adieux d'après leur retour de Neverland. Elle se souvenait de l'étreinte de ses parents, de celle de Neal. Puis, de son adieu à lui. Killian. Le plus beaux des adieux. _Pas un jour ne passera sans que je ne pense à toi_. Elle avait voulu le prendre dans ses bras, mais elle n'avait pas pu le faire. Elle n'avait pas pu parce qu'elle n'était pas censé le revoir, elle n'aurait pas dû le revoir. Elle l'avait voulu, mais l'espoir ne semblait être permis.

Mais, lorsque le sort givré de la Reine des Neiges menaçait de s'abattre, s'approchant à chaque seconde un peu plus, elle l'avait fait. Elle avait pris le pirate dans ses bras. Elle l'avait même embrassé à en perdre haleine. Des adieux déchirants. Elle n'avait voulu le laisser partir, mais elle le devait. Elle se souvenait de ses yeux bleus noyés dans l'océan de ses larmes. _Qu'est-ce qu'ils étaient beaux !_ Elle se souvenait de sa voix rauque, tremblante, lorsqu'il lui a dit les trois mots. Petits par la taille, mais grands par la signification. _Je t'aime_.

Elle avait vu, pour la première fois, le désespoir dans les yeux de pirate. Elle n'avait voulu discuter de cela avec lui, elle voulait tout simplement profiter de l'instant. Un moment calme avant la tempête. Elle ne pouvait croire au fond d'elle qu'elle n'allait plus le revoir. Elle lui avait tout de même murmuré à l'oreille :

**« Ce n'est qu'un au revoir…nous nous retrouverons. Je te le promets. Je vais tous vous sauver. Je vais **_**te**_** sauver Killian ». **

Elle avait probablement eu tort. Peut-être était-ce réellement un adieu. Peut-être qu'elle l'avait embrassé pour la dernière fois. Elle s'en voulait. Elle s'en voulait de ne pas lui avoir dit ces trois mots. Ces trois mots qu'elle lui réservait pour leur retrouvaille. Non, elle ne les avait pas dits, se contentant d'un « _je sais _».

L'affliction la gagnait. La rongeait de toute part. Elsa, elle, pleine de mélancolie, ramassa le collier de sa sœur. Elle le serra de toutes ses forces. Des larmes s'écoulèrent, telle une cascade, sur les joues d'Emma.

Elle l'avait perdu. Pour toujours.

Soudain, une onde magique propulsa les deux jeunes femmes au sol. La force de la vibration enchantée les avait légèrement sonnées. Emma se frotta alors le front, puis, se relevant doucement, elle se mit à froncer les yeux. L'océan semblait s'agiter. Quelque chose venait de se passer, mais quoi ? Puis, elle le vit. Elle vit ce coffre dériver sur la plage. Il était apparu, comme par magie.

Elsa et Emma se levèrent, puis, intriguées se dirigèrent vers le mystérieux coffre. Les deux jeunes femmes le contournèrent, le fixèrent durant pas loin de cinq minutes. Le silence régnait, puis Emma le brisa :

**« -Qu'est-ce ? Pourquoi apparaît-il ainsi, comme par magie ?**

**-Je ne sais pas. Peut-être devrions-nous l'ouvrir Emma, répondit Elsa ».**

Des bruits sourds se firent entendre. Ils semblaient provenir de ce coffre. Alors qu'Elsa s'apprêtait à geler la serrure, Emma la stoppa :

**« -Attends, as-tu entendu ces bruits ?**

**-Quels bruits ? rétorqua aussitôt Elsa ». **

Les bruits recommencèrent. Emma hala alors la jeune souveraine :

**« -Ces bruits, ils viennent du coffre. Il y a quelque chose, ou quelqu'un à l'intérieur.**

**-Découvrons-le alors, dit Elsa en gelant la serrure ». **

Elsa ouvrit le coffre. Elle recula, l'air effaré. Deux jeunes gens y étaient enfermés. Ils ne semblaient pas venir de ce monde, mais du pays des contes de fées. D'une voix douce, Emma interrogea Elsa :

**« -Que se passe-t-il Elsa ?**

**-AAnnn…nna..., réussit-elle à répondre en bégayant avant de s'approcher de la jeune rouquine et de la prendre dans ses bras».**

Regarder les deux sœurs s'éteindre fit sourire Emma. Elle était si heureuse pour son amie. Dans la lutte contre la Reine des Neiges, l'une d'entre elle avait retrouvé sa famille. Elsa présenta alors Anna et Kristoff à Emma.

Malgré un sourire d'apparence, Emma cachait un profond mal être. Retrouver sa famille lui semblait chose impossible. Elles avaient gagné une bataille, mais la guerre, elle l'avait perdue.

Les quatre jeunes gens s'étaient rendus au Granny's. Anna et Kristoff avaient grand besoin de se réchauffer. Elsa avait raconté à Anna à quel point l'aide de la jeune shérif lui avait été précieuse pour la retrouver. A quel point sa famille entière l'avait soutenu et aidé pour la retrouver. C'était à leur tour d'aider Emma à retrouver ses proches.

Elsa était si heureuse d'avoir retrouvé sa sœur. Si heureuse d'entendre son rire plein d'innocence. Elle était également heureuse de savoir Kristoff sain et sauf lui aussi. Il était devenu son ami. Puis, son regard se détourna vers Emma. Il était temps de se remettre au combat. Pour sauver sa famille, à elle. Elsa s'approcha d'Emma, puis avec un ton maternelle, lui confia :

**« -Maintenant, partons sauver ta famille Emma.**

**-Il est trop tard. La Reine des Neiges est bien trop forte. C'est un combat perdu d'avance, répondit désespérément Emma.**

**-C'est exactement le genre de combat pour lequel il faut se battre, déclara Anna avec beaucoup d'optimisme avant d'ajouter, Si tu tiens à eux, aucun combat ne peut être perdu ».**

Bien sûr qu'Emma tenait à eux. Ils étaient sa famille. Cette famille qu'elle avait cherchée pendant 28 ans. Mais le désespoir l'avait gagné. Comment pouvait-elle espérer avoir un jour droit au bonheur lorsque sa vie se résumait à perdre ses proches ? Encore et encore ? Voyant s'écouler une larme des yeux verts d'Emma, Elsa renchérit :

**« -J'ai retrouvé ma sœur, Emma. Tu ne dois pas abandonner. Et nous allons t'aider, comme tu m'as aidé, comme toute ta famille m'a aidé ». **

Elsa avait raison. Le retour d'Anna était un signe. Un signe d'espoir. Elle devait se charger entièrement de cette force. Pour les retrouver. Elle devait y croire. Fermement. Le soutien d'Elsa et de sa famille lui donnait la force d'y croire. Elle aussi avait droit au bonheur. Au vrai. Elle y croyait, elle allait les sauver. Tous. Souriant, elle répondit alors :

**« -Tu as raison. Je vais les retrouver. Je ne peux pas laisser cette femme me prendre ma fin heureuse. Je ne peux pas la laisser leur faire du mal ». **

Mais une question se posait. Par où devaient-ils commencer ? Belle avait cherché dans des livres un antidote au sort avant qu'il ne s'abatte. En vain. Elle réfléchissait. Longuement, plongeant ainsi le petit restaurant dans un calme plat. Le silence n'était pas fait pour Anna. Elle ne le supportait pas. Peut-être était-ce une conséquence de son enfance solitaire, éloignée de sa sœur. Elle demanda alors :

**« Que faisons-nous maintenant ? **

**-Nous devons trouver un moyen de briser le sort de la vue brisée, répondit alors Emma.**

**-Attendez, Ingrid a lancé le sort sur la ville entière ? Comment est-ce possible ? Elle n'avait pas réussi à Arendelle, rétorqua aussitôt Anna ». **

Emma et Elsa montrèrent alors simultanément les rubans autour de leur poigné. Devant l'incompréhension de la jeune rouquine, Elsa lui expliqua :

**« -Ces rubans sont censés symboliser l'amour de notre mère et de nos tantes. Nous ne savons pas exactement comment, mais elle semble les avoir activés, nous aspirant une partie de nos pouvoirs.**

**-Ce qui lui a donné la puissance nécessaire pour le lancer….Cette femme n'a pas changé, toujours aussi folle ! Conclut Anna ». **

Folle, oui elle l'était. Emma ne pouvait que le confirmer. « _N'a pas changé_ » résonna dans la tête d'Emma. Anna ne semblait pas l'avoir oublié. Peut-être avait-elle une idée de comment la vaincre. La jeune shérif la questionna alors :

**«-Tu te souviens d'elle donc. Aurais-tu une idée de comment briser ce sort ?**

**-Euh, je pense que oui. Enfin je l'espère. Voyez-vous lorsqu'elle m'a maudite j'étais sur le point de l'enfermer dans l'urne, sauf qu'elle a vu venir le coup…oui elle est intelligente, puissante et folle….**

**-Anna ! Interrompit Elsa. **

**-Excusez-moi, je m'égare… Je disais, elle est venue me voir et m'a lancé ce sort. Elle m'a parlé d'un conte qu'elle lisait lorsqu'elle était enfant, le miroir du Troll…C'est l'histoire d'un roi, il avait fabriqué un miroir pour l'anniversaire de sa fille. Il était censé l'aider à prendre confiance en elle, qu'elle se voit comme lui la voyait…mais elle est morte un jour avant son anniversaire. Le roi était dévasté, et il ne voyait que douleur et laideur lorsqu'il se regarder dans le miroir. Il s'est alors entraîné à la magie noire, puis a jeté le sort sur son royaume entier, pour que tous ses sujets partagent sa souffrance. Ils se sont entretués ». **

Emma avait écouté attentivement Anna, sans en perdre un seul mot. Malgré ses nombreuses aventures depuis son arrivée dans la bourgade, cette histoire ne manqua pas de l'étonner. Il y avait forcément un dénouement heureux. Toutes les histoires doivent se terminer bien. Le mal ne peut l'emporter. Elle ne pouvait y croire, cela reviendrait à condamner sa famille et la ville toute entière. Regardant Anna dans les yeux, elle demanda :

**« -Et comment s'est terminé cette histoire ? Comment ont-ils réussis à lever le sort ?**

**-Lever le sort ? Je ne me souviens pas de cela…je suis désolée Emma. Mais qu'est-ce qui te fais penser que le sort a été brisé ? déclara Anna.**

**-Parce que le bien l'emporte toujours. Je ne peux pas croire que ce roi ait gagné. Il y a forcément un moyen de lever ce sort…c'est de la magie noire… ».**

Emma ne put terminer sa phrase. C'était de la magie noire. De la magie noire. Une seule chose était plus fort que la magie noire, la magie blanche. Elle avait de la magie blanche, la plus puissante qui plus est. Un petit rire s'échappa de sa bouche, provoquant la surprise de la famille d'Arendelle. Elsa dit alors :

**« -Est-ce que tout vas bien Emma ? Pourquoi ris-tu ?**

**-C'est de la magie noire, c'est de la magie noire, répéta Emma d'un ton joyeux.**

**-Je suis désolée, mais je ne te suis pas Emma. Qu'est-ce que cela signifie ? questionna de nouveau la reine d'Arendelle.**

**-Cela signifie que nous pouvons la vaincre. Nous pouvons sauver la ville, ma famille. La magie blanche est la magie la plus puissante, Elsa….et ma magie est la plus forte des magies blanches, répondit Emma en riant presqu'aux éclats ». **

Elle était heureuse, si heureuse. Malgré le sort, elle l'était. Jamais elle ne pourrait remercier assez Elsa pour ne pas l'avoir laissé se séparer de sa magie. Elle ne se contentait plus de croire qu'elle pouvait sauver sa famille. Elle en était convaincue. Le bien l'emporte toujours.

**Partie 2**

Les quatre jeunes gens sortirent du petit restaurant. La raison semblait avoir quitté Emma. Elle n'avait aucune piste pour la guider où cherché, mais elle ne s'en souciait pas. Non, elle suivait quelque chose de bien plus puissant : son instinct. Henry et Killian lui répétait sans cesse de le suivre et, elle ne les écoutait pas forcément. Mais aujourd'hui, tout avait changé. Elle se faisait confiance, elle s'aimait.

En leader, elle conduit le petit groupe à travers la charmante forêt de Storybrooke. Jamais elle n'avait été aussi déterminée. Soudain, elle se stoppa et lança :

**« -Il semblerait que notre piste soit chaude….allons faire fondre cette Laitière ! ». **

L'enthousiasme de la jeune femme fit sourire Elsa, Anna et Kristoff. Mais Emma n'en demeurait pas moins prudente. Elle avait constaté que cette Laitière était rusée. Il fallait qu'elle le soit plus. Ils pénètrent ainsi dans l'antre glacé. Emma scrutait chaque recoin du repère d'Ingrid. Tout était glacial. Non pas à cause de la glace, mais à cause du sentiment de la Reine des Neiges. Elle n'inspirait que froideur. Froideur qu'elle s'était forgée durant son enfance, depuis ce triste jour où ses pouvoirs furent réveillés. La solitude semblait être son remède. Elle s'était trompée. Complètement trompée, la solitude avait été son ennemie.

Ils s'étaient avancés jusqu'au centre de la grotte, continuant de scruter le lieu. Puis le regard d'Emma se porta sur un miroir. Un miroir brisé. Probablement en des milliers de morceaux, non, en des millions. C'était _le _miroir, celui responsable du sort de la vue brisée. Personne ne parlait. Le calme en était presque pesant. Puis, des pas se firent entendre. Des pas légers. Alors qu'Emma commençait à se retourner, elle entendit une voix féminine :

**« -Oh, je vois que des retrouvailles ont eu lieu. Quel dommage d'avoir raté cela ».**

C'était Ingrid. Elle arborait toujours le même sourire. Avec cette démarche presque nonchalante. Elle se croyait victorieuse. Encore une fois, elle se trompait. Son excès assurance sera sa perte. Emma le savait. Elle dit alors, avec grande conviction :

**« -Tu as perdue, Laitière.**

**-Vraiment ? Es-tu sorti récemment ma tendre enfant ? Non, parce que dehors c'est….unffffffff, mon plan se déroule à la perfection…il ne me reste qu'à me débarrasser de ces deux-là, répondit Ingrid avec sarcasme.**

**-Crois-tu vraiment que nous allons te laisser faire du mal à ceux que nous aimons ? rétorqua Emma.**

**-Tu me déçois Emma… je ne vais rien faire, ils s'en chargent déjà eux-mêmes ! ». **

Le plan de la Reine des Neiges se déroulait, certes, à la perfection…mais cela était provisoire. Emma allait y mettre fin. Grâce à sa magie. Grâce à la magie du véritable amour. Elle souriait. Elle souriait parce qu'elle savait qu'elle allait ressortir de cette épreuve victorieuse. Le ravissement qui éblouissait le visage de la jeune Swan rendit alors Ingrid perplexe. Elle ne comprenait pas :

**« -Puis-je connaître la raison de ce sourire, tendre Emma ? J'espère de tout cœur que tu ne penses pas être en mesure de me vaincre…ce n'est pas le cas.**

**-Si, je peux te vaincre, et je vais te vaincre, dit Emma d'un ton confiante. **

**-Tu es bien sûre de toi, ma chère. Laisses-moi te donner un conseil, Emma, l'excès de confiance est un vilain défaut, dit la Reine des Neiges en souriant. **

**-Ahahah, tu devrais suivre ton conseil, Laitière. On ne peut pas dire que la modestie fait partie de ton vocabulaire. Ce n'est pas de l'excès de confiance que j'ai, mais de la conviction. De l'espoir, appelle cela comme tu veux. Je vais te vaincre.**

**-Mmmh, et peux-tu me dire comment tu comptes-t-y prendre ? questionna Ingrid avant d'ajouter, ce sort est le plus puissant, rien ne peut l'arrêter. **

**-Tu as faux…il y a une chose plus puissante, rétorqua la jeune blonde.**

**-Ahahh, et qu'est-ce ?**

**-L'amour. Et plus particulièrement le véritable amour. Je suis le produit du véritable amour. Un jour, quelqu'un m'as dis **_**l'amour, le véritable amour est la forme de magie la plus puissante, la seule à pouvoir transcender les royaumes et à briser n'importe quel sort**_**. N'IMPORTE QUEL SORT, Laitière ».**

Emma semblait avoir perturbé la Reine des Neiges. Elle avait frappé juste. Ingrid n'avait rien répondu. Elle ne pouvait tout simplement. Le véritable amour était la magie la plus puissante. C'était indéniable. Cependant, Emma ne savait pas comment procéder. C'était bien là la seule longueur d'avance de la Reine des Neiges. Tout en s'approchant d'elle, elle lui murmura :

**« -Peut-être as-tu raison…mais encore faudrait-il que tu interviennes à temps Emma.**

**-Et je le ferais. Je ne lâcherai pas, répondit Emma en s'approchant encore plus d'Ingrid ». **

La Reine des Neiges recula. Elle regardait tout autour d'elle. Puis, elle vit, au loin, s'approcher une silhouette masculine. Il s'approchait de plus en plus. Elle commençait à discerner l'homme, brun, aux yeux bleus profonds, vêtu de noir. Ingrid lança alors :

**« -Il semblerait que nous ayons de la visite ! ». **

Le petit groupe se retourna. Emma fut très étonnée. Que faisait Killian ici ? Pourquoi ne s'était-il pas mis en sécurité comme elle le lui avait demandé. Elle s'écria alors :

**« -Killian ! ». **

Le jeune brun entendit la voix de sa Swan. Malgré l'absence de son cœur dans sa poitrine, il sentit un serrement. Il ne pensait pas la revoir. Elle était là, en face de lui. Non. A son tour, il s'exclama tout en courant vers elle :

**« Emma ! ». **

Elle était si heureuse de le voir. Elle ne s'aperçut même pas qu'il ne semblait pas atteint par le sort. Mais, ce n'était pas le cas des autres. Ingrid déclara alors :

**« -Comment se fait-il que tu ne sois pas atteints, pirate ?! Ce n'est pas normal ! ». **

Emma recula. La Reine des Neiges avait raison. Killian semblait être dans son état normal. Puis soudainement, des rires sarcastiques se firent entendre. Emma les reconnaissaient : Gold. Il s'avança à son tour dans l'antre glacé. Killian, lui, recula d'Emma. Il ne voulait lui faire de mal. Anna reconnut alors la boîte dans les mains du pirate. Mais avant qu'elle n'ait la chance de prononcer le moindre mot, Gold répondit à Ingrid :

**« -La prochaine, ma chère, assures toi que ce dont j'ai besoin ne va pas à l'encontre de ton plan ». **

Mais quelle est cette chose dont Gold avait besoin ? Chose qui contrecarrerait le plan machiavélique de la Reine des Neiges. Et surtout, quel était le rapport avec Killian. Inquiète, Emma s'approcha de Killian, lequel la stoppa :

**« -Ne t'approches pas de moi, Emma. Je ne veux pas te blesser.**

**-Tu ne me ferais jamais de mal, Killian, répondit alors Emma en continuant de s'avancer.**

**-Je ne veux pas t'en faire, mais je pourrais…sans le vouloir ».**

Il fut alors pris de douleurs aigues dans la poitrine. Gold n'avait nullement l'intention de dévoiler ses plans devant mademoiselle Swan. Mais Gold n'avait pas vu Anna. Il avait prétendu ne pas la connaître. Alors qu'Emma était sur le point de s'approcher de Killian, Anna l'arrêta :

**« Stop. Cette boîte…elle peut t'aspirer. Elle aspire la magie. Ne t'approches pas ». **

Tout devenait plus clair pour Ingrid. Il lui avait déjà pris son cœur. Enfoiré pensa-t-elle. Un nœud à la gorge, elle déclara :

**« -Dois-je en conclure que toute personne sans cœur est immunisée contre mon sort, Dark One ? ».**

Gold étai gêné. Emma, elle, ne comprenait pas. Sans cœur ? Elle ne connaissait pas Killian. Il était loin d'être sans cœur. Il était un homme bon, il lui avait prouvé tant de fois. L'idée d'une absence de cœur, du point de littéral du terme, ne lui était pas venu à l'esprit. Il n'avait pas cessé de lui montrer son amour. Comment pouvait-elle penser qu'il se promenait la poitrine vide ? Gold, répondit alors :

**« -Pas exactement, ma chère. Tu vois, une personne sans cœur n'est libre de ses mouvements. Elle ne peut donc pas faire autre chose que ce que je lui demande. Comme une marionnette, tu vois ?**

**-Tu…tu…lui as volé son cœur ? demanda alors Emma choquée ».**

Gold fut surpris de la réaction d'Emma. Il pensait qu'elle avait compris, qu'elle avait pris au pied de la lettre le « sans cœur ». Le sourire lâche qu'arborait le Dark One était une réponse suffisante pour Emma. Eprise de colère, elle s'écria alors :

**« -Tu es un véritable fils de pute. Je vais te tuer Crocodile ! »**

**« -Heinhein, si tu approches, il me suffit d'écraser son cœur. Et plus jamais tu ne reverras ton pirate, rétorqua Gold ».**

Elle le détestait. Elle détestait cet homme de faire souffrir celui qu'elle aime. Elle se détestait également. Comment avait-elle pu rater cela ? Rater, non les signes étaient là, elle avait vu qu'une chose n'allait pas, mais elle n'avait pas insisté.

Gold devait saisir l'occasion. C'était le bon moment pour recueillir sa magie. Elle était vulnérable. Et la vulnérabilité, l'amour, étaient une faiblesse. Une arme. Killian sorti la boîte de sous sa veste. Il la serrait fermement dans ses mains. Tout en regardant Emma. Il pleurait. Il savait que le Crocodile allait lui faire faire la pire chose au monde. Emma aussi avait compris. Mais elle ne lui en voulait pas. Ce n'était pas lui. Elle lui dit alors :

**« -Killian, Killian, regardes-moi ? ».**

Il peinait. Il essayait de ne pas la regarder. Mais, au fond de lui, il le voulait. Il voulait la regarder, l'admirer. Il détourna enfin son regard vers elle, et lui souffla :

**« -Je suis désolée Emma. Je…je…ne veux pas. J'ai tout gâché. Je suis tellement désolée, chérie. Je voulais juste être l'homme que tu mérites ».**

Il posa la boîte sur le sol, laquelle fut aussitôt transformer en chapeau. Elle allait être aspirée, mais elle s'en fichait. Elle était heureuse de passer ses derniers instants à côtés de lui. Ingrid ne pouvait laisser faire cela, elle criait alors à Emma :

**« -Utilises ta magie sur lui, Emma !**

**-Non, je ne vais pas utiliser ma magie sur lui, répondit Emma.**

**-Fais-le ! Il va t'enfermer ! ».**

Il n'était pas celui qui l'enfermait. Elle devait lui dire ces mots qu'elle avait tus :

**« Peu importe ce qu'il va se passer, Killian. Tu dois savoir que je t'aime. Juste comme tu es ». **

Alors qu'Emma se sentait aspiré, une chose se produisit. Tout fut interrompu. Elle ne comprenait pas. Jusqu'à ce que son regard se porte sur le pirate. Sur son corps. Inerte. La Reine des Neiges avait stoppé Gold. Elle ne pouvait le laisser aspirer Emma. Peu importe ce qu'Emma pensait d'elle, Ingrid aimait Emma.

Emma s'élança sur le corps de Killian en criant, hurlant son nom. Elle sanglotait. Puis, elle regarda Gold. Il n'avait plus le cœur entre ses mains. Ingrid l'avait. Elle avait gelé le chapeau et son cœur. En colère, elle se jeta sur elle en s'exclamant :

**« -Que lui as-tu fait putain de Laitière ?**

**-Je t'ai sauvé, Emma. Tu allais te faire aspirer par ce pirate, rétorqua Ingrid.**

**-Mais ce n'était pas lui ! ». **

Emma s'empara alors tu cœur gelé de Killian, puis se dirigea vers lui. Elle pleurait. Elle l'avait perdu lui aussi. Elle regardait le cœur gelé. Il était si froid. Des larmes vinrent alors s'écouler sur l'organe. Emma posa la tête du pirate sur ses cuisses. Elle ne voulait pas le lâcher. Elle ne pouvait se résoudre à lui dire adieu.

Dans son coin, Gold jouissait intérieurement. Il avait tant attendu ce moment. Le regret de ne pas l'avoir tué avec Milah disparut. Le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui était d'une bien meilleure distraction.

Emma tourna alors ses yeux vers lui. Ils étaient rouges. Emplis de tristesse et de colère. Il était responsable. Il lui avait pris l'homme qu'elle aimait. Et elle voulait lui faire payer pour cela. D'un ton amer, et tout en le regardant fixement, elle lui dit :

**« -Je vais te faire payer sa mort ! Même si c'est la dernière chose que je dois faire ». **

Alors que Gold s'apprêtait à répondre, Emma sentit un mouvement sur ses cuisses. Son cœur s'emballa. Elle inclina alors la tête vers le bas, et vit Killian ouvrir ses beaux yeux bleus. Un rire de soulagement se fit alors entendre. A cause de la colère, elle n'avait pas senti le cœur dégelé dans sa main. Un cœur rouge et lumineux. Le cœur de son pirate. Le cœur de l'homme qu'elle aime.

Il la fixait. Mais Emma ne vit aucune lueur dans ses yeux. Il était comme éteint. Elle se mit à regarder Elsa, puis Anna et Kristoff. Eux aussi ne comprenaient pas ce qu'il se passait. Elle l'avait sauvé pourtant. Elle avait dégelé son cœur.

Killian regardait Emma. Mais, sa vue était brouillée. Il ne savait ce qu'il lui arrivait. Elle était là, et lui aussi. Il voyait cependant qu'elle pleurait. Il l'entendait pleurer. D'un ton calme et doux, il murmura :

**« -Emma… **

**-Killian ! s'exclama-t-elle en laissant échapper un rire de soulagement ».**

Le plus beau des rires. Le rire d'Emma Swan était le plus beau de tous les mondes pour Killian Jones. L'entendre résonner était pour lui un plaisir qu'il délectait sans parcimonie. Cette mélodie le rendait heureux. Tout simplement. Il ne pensait plus pouvoir l'écouter. Il se mit alors à pleurer. De joie. Gold avait eu raison. Killian avait bien été atteint par le sort, mais le Crocodile pouvait continuer à lui faire tout ce qu'il voulait. Face au réveil du pirate, la rage prit Gold. Cet homme ne semblait pouvoir mourir, ce qui l'agaçait. Il disparut alors dans un nuage de fumée.

Et, chose plus étrange, même lorsque Gold ne contrôlait pas Killian, le pirate ne semblait vouloir de mal à Emma. Il ne semblait voir de mal en elle. Les morceaux de miroir coincés dans l'œil de Killian glissèrent et se mirent à fondre. Emma revoyait cette lueur magique dans les yeux du pirate. Elle l'embrassa de pleine bouche, ne se souciant pas de la compagnie. Killian lança alors :

**« -Tu m'as sauvé Emma. **

**-Ça te surprend ? lui répondit-elle en souriant.**

**-Peux-tu me blâmer un homme sans cœur d'avoir douté ?**

**-Je t'ai une promesse Killian, rétorqua Emma en caressant le visage du pirate ».**

Emma réalisa une chose. Le cœur de Killian n'avait toujours pas retrouvé sa place. Elle devait l'y remettre. Elle le regarda et il la regarda en retour. Ils se souriaient mutuellement. Elle semblait avoir peur. Elle avait peur de lui faire mal en lui remettant son cœur. De faire mal les choses. Il posa alors sa main sur la sienne, et lui fit un signe de tête. Il lui faisait confiance. Comment ne pouvait-il pas ? Elle était la femme qu'il aimait, la femme qui l'aimait. Son cœur ne pouvait être plus en sécurité que dans les mains d'Emma. Killian ressentit une légère douleur. Mais la plus agréable douleur. Son cœur était de nouveau dans sa poitrine. A peine le cœur de Killian avait retrouvé sa place, qu'une onde magique se fit sentir.

Ingrid avait perdue. Elle le savait. Emma et Killian venait de briser le sort. Leur amour venait de briser le sort. Anna fut celle qui brisa le silence, encore une fois :

**« -Seul le véritable amour peut briser n'importe quel sort. Tu avais raison Emma ».**

A l'évocation de _véritable amour_ Emma se mit à regarder Killian. Avec une intensité sans précédent. Il n'avait pas menti, ils avaient vaincu la Reine des Neiges ensemble. Elle avait enfin accepté pleinement ses sentiments pour lui, il était son véritable amour. Elle l'aida alors à se lever, puis tournant son regard vers Elsa, Anna et Kristoff dit :

**« -Allons retrouver le reste de ma famille ».**

Les trois jeunes gens sortirent les premiers, suivis de très peu par Emma et Killian. Enfin au grand air, Emma embrassa passionnément Killian, le serrant, l'approchant au plus près de son corps. Elle lui murmura alors à l'oreille :

**« -Tu as besoin de te reposer chéri. Rentrons à la maison.**

**-Comme tu voudras! ». **

_Comme tu voudras_. Troisième fois que Killian lui disait ces trois mots. Son cœur s'emballait encore plus que les premières fois. Elle mordit sa lèvre inférieure, presque instinctivement, puis lui sourit. Ils rentraient à la maison, main dans la main, ne voulait se séparer encore une fois.

Ingrid était restée dans sa grotte. Elle ne pouvait riposter. Le pouvoir des trois sœurs avait été rompu en même temps que le sort. L'amour triomphait toujours. Le véritable amour triomphait toujours. Killian et Anna n'étaient pas Gerda. Ils aimaient Emma et Elsa pour qui elles étaient, leur magie inclue. Il était maintenant temps pour elle de les laisser partir. Parce qu'elle les aimait malgré tout. Leur donner leur meilleure chance d'être heureuses était la bonne chose à faire.

Toute la famille Charming s'était réunie au loft. Ils profitaient avec simplicité de ces joyeuses retrouvailles. Emma avait proposé son lit à Killian. Après l'épreuve de son cœur, il devait se reposer. Entouré. Emma ne pouvait s'empêcher de monter à la mezzanine toutes les cinq minutes. Elle avait besoin de vérifier que le cœur du pirate était toujours à sa place. Alors que la jeune blonde s'apprêtait une nouvelle fois, sa mère déclara :

**« -Chérie, tu devrais arrêter ces allers et venues. Tu devrais rester….**

**-J'ai besoin de vérifier son cœur maman, ne ferais-tu pas la même chose si un monstre avait arraché le cœur de papa ? Je ne peux pas rester ici, interrompit Emma.**

**-Emma...bien sûr que je ne pourrais pas. Au contraire, je ne le quitterai pas d'une semelle. Ce que je voulais te dire c'est, restes là-haut à son chevet ».**

Emma ne savait pas quoi répondre. Elle ne s'attendait pas vraiment à cela. Elle prit alors sa mère dans les bras, lui murmurant un merci plein d'amour à l'oreille.

Allongée près de Killian, Emma posa sa tête tendrement sur l'épaule du pirate. Sa main, elle, était sur sa poitrine, bercée par le battement du cœur du jeune homme. Elle profitait du moment présent. Killian ouvrit les yeux doucement. Il passa alors sa main sur la longue chevelure blonde d'Emma. Elle se dégagea alors de l'épaule du pirate pour le regarder. Bon dieu, qu'est-ce qu'elle aimait cet homme ! Il regardait la main d'Emma. Il pouvait sentir la caresse sur son cœur. La plus belle, la plus douce de toutes. Son cœur était enfin de retour, du moins physiquement. Oui, parce que Swan le lui avait volé il y a bien longtemps. Son cœur lui appartenait, à elle et à personne d'autre. D'une voix douce et rauque à la fois, il lui avoua :

**« -Lorsque le Crocodile m'a arraché le cœur, c'était comme s'il t'arraché à moi Emma.**

**-Killian…souffla-t-elle.**

**-Je ne essayer de faire en sorte de ne plus jamais m'en défaire, Swan.**

**-Essayer ? répéta Emma avec étonnement.**

**-Aye, je suis un survivant après tout, répondit-il en riant légèrement ».**

Survivant ? Survivant ? Emma ne voulait plus entendre ce mot. Elle ne voulait pas d'un survivant. Elle voulait un amant. Un amant qui partage sa vie, un amant vivant. Lui donnant un léger coup de coude, elle lui dit :

**« -Il est temps d'arrêter de survivre monsieur Jones. Tu dois vivre, d'accord ? **

**-Emma. Tu ne dois pas t'inquiéter, je suis une survi…**

**-Tais-toi ! Tu n'es pas un survivant, tu es l'homme que je veux, celui qui doit partager ma vie. Et je ne cesserai pas de m'inquiéter pour toi parce que c'est ce que les gens normaux font envers les personnes qu'ils aiment. Je t'aime. Je veux que tu vives, juste que tu vives...dit-elle d'une voix légèrement agacée ». **

Il était sans voix. Durant toute sa vie, il ne s'était contenté que de survivre. Il n'en était pas autrement puisque, sa raison de vivre lui avait été arrachée. Vivre, cette chose pourtant si simple, il en avait perdu l'habitude. Mais aujourd'hui, Emma, était sa raison de vivre. Elle méritait plus qu'un survivant. Elle méritait qu'il vive pour elle. Et plus important, il voulait vivre à ses côtés, partager sa vie, à elle. D'une voix émue, il lui répondit enfin :

**« -Je suis plutôt d'accord avec cela, chérie.**

**-Tant mieux…je descends me prendre un chocolat à la cannelle, tu viens avec moi ?**

**-Comme tu voudras ». **

Ils rejoignirent ainsi le reste de leur famille. Main dans la main.

Seul deux cœurs aimants pouvaient venir à bout de ce sort. Deux cœurs unis par le lien le plus puissant qui soit : le véritable amour. Les larmes d'amour sont les plus puissantes, les plus magiques. Elles portent en elle une chaleur invincible. Une chaleur capable de dégeler un cœur de glace. Les larmes de l'amour vrai sont toutes aussi puissantes que le baiser du véritable amour. Pleurer est difficile, parce que pleurer s'apparente à une faiblesse. Mais c'est une force. Seule la confiance fait disparaître cette peur. Rien n'est plus sincère que les larmes parce qu'elles sont le reflet de notre âme.

* * *

><p><em><strong>So, review? parce que ça fait toujours plaisir ;) <strong>_


End file.
